Life after the Weeping Angels
by Me And The Time Vortex
Summary: Sally Sparrow and Sherlock Holmes embark on an adventure to find the mysterious blue box but what Sherlock doesn't know is that Sally knows what the blue box is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is my first fanfiction posted onto here. I would appreciate if you could leave a review about how it is and any ideas about future fanficsl. I do not own any of the characters. I hope you enjoy this story! -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

It was a quiet day at the office and Inspector Lestrade called me into his room. I wondered what he could possibly need with a trainee detective. All the same, I walked down the corridors, passing workers that were on the phone to the public. Most of them were arguing like normal. I sighed and stood outside the door hoping that I wasn't going to receive bad news. After a while, I summed up the courage to raise my hand and knock lightly on the door three times. I listened intensively and heard a faint 'Come in,'. I opened the door, stepped in and closed the door behind me. Inspector Lestrade's office was a simple office which was bigger than many because he was of higher authority in the Scotland Yard Police. He had drawers which contained god knows what and his desk had sheets of paper and photo's covering every inch of it. 'Come sit down, Sally,' Lestrade asked. I obediently did what he asked without saying anything. Saying the wrong word at the wrong time could get me sacked and that was the last things that needed to happen, well, maybe not the_ last_ thing.

'So I hear you are training to become a detective, Sally? Oh, you don't mind me saying Sally do you?' Lestrade asked with a very low tone in his voice.

I answered him immediately ignoring his second question 'Yes I am Inspector,'

'And you are looking for some field work?'

'Um, I guess,' I never mentioned anything about field work. I never knew that detectives could have field work.

'Well I have a case here that needs some looking into and I thought about giving it to another detective but he wouldn't take it,'

I tried to not look excited. Field work. Proper field work! I could actually do some real detecting!

'And I thought that you could go and take this case-'

I was almost of my seat. This is what I have been looking forward to since I was a child of 6 years old.

'And go up to him personally so he knows how important this case is,'

My excitement vanished as fast as the speed of light. What just happened? He wants me to be a taxi service and give a case to another? My shoulders sagged and the Inspector noticed.

'What's wrong?' He asked with a hint of concern in his face.

I paused thinking about what I was going to say. 'I thought you were giving me a case, Sir.' I soon as I said it, I regretted it. I sounded like a sulking child. In front of her boss. I wouldn't blame him if he just kicked me out of his office for this insolence. Jesus, why can't you just be happy that he's giving you something to do, Sally?

He chuckled 'Well I wish I could but I still don't think you are ready and anyway, this case is way too difficult. It has to be an expert detective this time,'

'Who?'

'Sherlock,'


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello people! If you haven't seen Chapter 1, I recommend that you read it before reading this one. Reviews and ideas would be appreciated :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! -Me And The Time Vortex **

* * *

Of course it was Sherlock. Every single case is for Sherlock. He's the talk of the town and I'm not surprised he did not accept the case. It was a nut job of a case. A mysterious blue box appearing and disappearing in London and Wales. The police where suspicious and they asked U.N.I.T what was happening but they didn't answer. Everything started to become awkward and unsafe. U.N.I.T not responding is highly unusual, but then again they might be busy with other stuff. They don't have time to track down a flimsy blue box. And I didn't have time to drive to 221B Baker Street. I had much more important things to do than talk to a detective that thinks the world revolves around him. Then again, he didn't know what the world revolved around. I sniggered in my car and took a corner. As I was driving straight I peeked at the file that was laying on the passenger side of my Mazda, wondering why Lestrade would take this opportunity and use the 'world's best' detective for this job. It's just a box, maybe some teenagers were playing around with us. But then why was U.N.I.T being strange? I took another corner and continued down the road until I slowed down and parked my car next to 221B. I stood out of my car and wondered why the detective would live in a normal but tiny bit shaggy house. He would earn loads, right? Whilst getting the folder out of my Mazda I also wondered why a medical man who fought in Afghanistan would move in with this freak.

I opened the gate and walked towards the black door with 221B in gold numbering. The front garden had long grass, wet with dew. The weeds were a tiny bit distracting and made the house that 2 per cent less attractive. The stones leading up to the front door were wet and flat. The door looked like it needed a repaint. The black paint was peeling and it added to the creepiness of the entire stone house. I waited for a couple of seconds before confidently knocking on the door. I waited until I heard small footsteps coming up and opening the door. There stood a short elderly woman, Mrs Hudson of course. She smiled at me and I introduced myself.

'Hello, My name is Sally Sparrow and I am a detective from Scotland Yard. Is Mr. Sherlock Holmes in?'

'Um, I'm not sure. Please come in, his flatmate is here if you wanted to talk to him,'

'Yes, I guess I could talk to him instead, thank you,' I lied.

Inside was just as shabby as the front garden was, the dimly lit corridor had stairs going up and a room which obviously was where Mrs Hudson lived.

'Upstairs in the living room he should be in,' Mrs Hudson guided, 'Make yourself feel at home,'

She walked into her room as I carefully stepped up the stairs. The stairs creaked sometimes, obviously how Sherlock would be able to know when someone entered. I walked through the open door into a room that looked like a living room with a very puffy like sofa chair in front of a normal looking settee. There was a table covered with pieces of paper with lettering and photos on them. A detective's work. As odd as it was, there were actually used nicotine patches in a small bin besides a coffee table. Which one smoked? It would be hypocritical if John smoked. I was too busy thinking to realize that John Watson was in the kitchen and looking at me the whole time and I jumped when he cleared his throat.

'Oh, um hello! My name is Sally Sparrow and I am a trainee detective at Scotland Yard. Is Sherlock here?'


	3. Chapter 3

** Hi guys, just giving you a heads up that I will not be able to post any stories or have any internet access at all for 3 days this week. Sorry! But please enjoy this story and if possible review it! Stay awesome guys! -Me And The Time Vortex **

'Um no, not at the moment, why?' His voice was hoarse and sounded like he had a cold. John was an average height, he had an average build and he held a walking stick which was odd. A man in his late 30's or early 40's using a walking stick? Then I remembered, he was in the Afghan war and he must of received an injury. I caught myself staring at his walking stick and immediately looked up.

'So when do you think he will return?' I asked politely.

'No idea, the man never tells me anything but I suppose you can wait for him. Have a seat if you want,'

I looked around and sat in the puffy chair. While I had the chance, I also looked around the apartment to get a better idea of what type of place a detective would live in and I came up with a few words. Small, messy and shabby but cosy.

'Do you want a cuppa?' John asked finally putting some British into his vocabulary.

'No thank you,' I said.

I watched John as he put a tea bag in a cup and pour hot water into it. Finally stirring it and bringing it to his lips where he sipped it. You could tell he really needed that cup of tea because he instantly relaxed. John picked up his cup and brought it over the coffee table next to the settee and sat in the settee. Sighing he asked 'So you are from Scotland Yard? Is this another case for him?'

'Yes, Inspector Detective Lestrade asked of me to personally give him this case,' I answered him.

'Huh, why couldn't he just give Sherlock a call or even E-mail him?' John asked with a confused tone.

'Apparently he has already turned down this case but Detective Lestrade thought that if someone presented him this case personally then it would make him think that this case is more important than he has already thought leading to him possibly taking the case,'

'And can I ask what this case is? If you didn't know, I am usually with him in cases and cases can be given to me,' John said as he took a sip of his tea.

'I'm sorry Mr Watson, I would much rather I sit here and wait till I give this to Sherlock personally,' I answered.

'Don't want to get sacked eh?' John chuckled.

I managed to force a chuckle but we sat in silence for a mere 30 seconds afterwards with only the sound of him sipping his beverage.

'Look, I'm dying with anticipation here. Can you tell me if it really is important and why? Please?' John begged using puppy dog eyes.

I hesitated, 'This case does seem ridiculous and it is not your usual case with having murders and serial killings I'll give you that but it's so important because U.N.I.T isn't responding to our questions,' I said.

'What is U.N.I.T?' He asked.

'Unified Intelligence Taskforce, it's a secret government site.'

'Huh, it's not so secret anymore is it?' John chuckled.

'What's not so secret anymore?' Asked a deep voice coming from the door, making both me and John jump. Sherlock was home.


	4. Chapter 4

** Hi guys, just going to remind you again. I have no internet connection for 3 days this week so you are going to have to be patient but I promise I will make some longer stories on the weekend to compensate. Please leave a review if you like the story so far and if you want to give me any ideas :) -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

'Sherlock!' Said John, jumping up to his feet. John's eyes seemed to light up when he saw Sherlock. 'You have a case!'

'Obviously,' Sherlock looked at me, 'Lestrade sent you?'

I stood up and Sherlock walked up to me. He was quite tall for a man, easily 6 feet. He had dark curly hair and wore a scarf with a long trench coat. He seemed to be bothered by the fact that I was there and he looked at me like I was an annoyance.'Yes, Lestrade sent me. He wants me to give you a case.' I said trying to be polite and ignoring the fact that he didn't want me in his apartment. He took the folder out of my hands without warning. Flipped the folder to the first page and shut it all in the space of two seconds. He handed me the folder back.

'Not interested,' Sherlock said with a smile.

I knew that smile was meant for me to get annoyed at him but I wasn't going to let him wind me up. I looked at the folder and back to his smiling and cocky face.'It has a secret Government site in it Sherlock and I'm sure you owe Lestrade and besides, you haven't had a single case in weeks!'

Sherlock's smile dropped and he turned to face John behind him. 'John, It doesn't matter that a secret government site is included. Mycroft always deals with secret government sites and I do NOT want to walk into a site he could own. I might have to talk to him!'

'Sherlock,' John said almost like he was reassuring Sherlock. 'Stop with the rivalry with your brother. It doesn't make sense,'

'Of course it makes sense!' Sherlock argued back. He turned to face me. 'So, your name is..?'

'Sally, Sally Sparrow. I am a trainee detective in the Scotland Yard and Lestrade sent me to give this to you because he thought that if a case was handed to you personally, he hoped that you would consider the urgency of you taking this case,'

Sherlock stared at me for a moment. That moment seemed to be minutes instead of seconds long. It looked like he was debating with himself if he should take the case or not. He was probably sorting the pros and cons of doing this case. Unfortunately for him, the pros far outweighed the cons. I gave him a smile. That same smile he gave me when he wanted to wind me up. Finally he gave in and sighed loudly. Behind him, John walked to the kitchen and started the kettle. Sherlock took the folder out of my hands once again and chucked it onto the table. He started walking to the front door just before stopping and hanging his scarf and long coat on a hanger. I wasn't needed now. All I had to do was tell Lestrade that I had completed the impossible task of getting Sherlock to do something he didn't want to do in the first place.

'Thank you Sherlock. I have to go now,' I announced.

John was a polite man and showed me out. 'Thanks for that Sally,' he added with a smile before closing the black door with 221B in gold lettering.


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey guys, no internet for three days this week so you won't be getting any stories. Sorry. Please review and tell me whether you like this chapter or not :) Any ideas would be appreciated! -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

Finally, I could head back and for once, with good news. I got into my Mazda and drove off.

I arrived back at Scotland Yard ten minutes later and immediately make my way to Lestrades office to report. I pass the cubicle full of people on the phone to customers, again, somewhere arguing, but today was quieter than usual. I stopped outside Detective Inspector Lestrade's office door and knock lightly. 'Come in,' was all I heard as I stepped into the office and quietly shut the door.

'Ah, Sally, how did your job go?' Lestrade asked.

I knew he was hoping that Sherlock accepted the case even though his face was covered in doubt. The news I was going to give him would surely make him think that I did a good job considering it was Sherlock.

'Yes, he took the case after some persuasion,' I answered him back.

A smile crept up on Lestrade's face. 'Really? Well done! Personally, I didn't think you could do it. After all, this is Sherlock we are talking about!'

I smiled back at him and left his office. I felt good that I had done something that made Lestrade smile. If you had never met him, you would think that Lestrade was just a bossy, old man who never smiled and always sacked people but when you get a good job done he would reward you by showing that he wasn't the bossy, old man but a guy who just needed to get a lot of work done all day. It was 4 PM now and time I headed home for the day. Driving back home, I realised how hard it would be for John Watson to stay in an apartment with Sherlock for the whole day. Obviously they must've bonded a lot since John moved in and then John must've gotten used to the weird, strange actions and daily job of Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock was indeed a bit mad and without the company of John, no wonder what he could do. I had only heard stories about Sherlock and most of them just painted him in a negative light but when I met him for the first time today. He didn't seem _as_ bad.

I pulled up onto the drive way and got out. I started fishing in my bag for my keys. No matter where I put them they would _always_ get lost in my bag. I finally found them and opened the door.

_'Don't even blink, blink and you're dead…'_

Immediately, the tape was stopped and Larry Nightingale's head popped out of his room.

'Oh! I didn't think you would be home this early!' He said quickly and went back into his room.

'Larry, I thought we agreed to not watch those…' I called after him.

' I was just bored. There was nothing to do and the guys on the internet were not online so…'

'Please, just don't watch them. I still get nightmares..' I sighed, walking to the kitchen and placing my bag on the table top as Larry walked out of his room towards me.

'I'm sorry Sal, I won't watch them again' He sat down on the kitchen stools and sulked. I walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek. He perked up instantly. ' Thank Larry,' I said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

** Hello guys! I am back! Sorry I couldn't be with you or update anything for the past 3 days. Been busy. I need more reviews for this story because I do not know if you guys like it or not. If you review this, then I will make more otherwise I might as well trash it. It's not doing too well :( Oh well, Stay Aawesome! -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

I woke up later than usual, glad that I didn't have any nightmares. It was my day off and I decided to sleep in just before my phone rang. Groaning, I turn over and feel for my phone. I put it over my ear and groggily answer,

'Hello?'

'Hello Sally, it's Lestrade here,' Lestrades voice came through the phone.

I sat up on my bed. Why was Lestrade calling me on my day off? Maybe he didn't know that I was not meant to be at work today.

'Morning Lestrade,' I answer trying to sound professional.

'Yes, morning, um I was wondering if you could come into work today? I need you to do something for me,'

He wasn't asking me to come into work, he was _telling_ me to come in. I groaned in my head.

'Yes I can come in, Sir,' I answered.

'Brilliant. I will see you in 20 minutes then' He hung up.

I sighed and rubbed my head. A slight headache was arising. I walked off my bed and opened the door just as Larry was going to open my door. He was carrying a hot cup of tea.

'Oh! Morning Sally! I got you this…' Larry greeted me as I walked past him.

'Sorry Larry, work called me in. Thank you anyway,' I said with a smile.

I quickly got changed and put my hair in a simple bun without applying any makeup just because I didn't think that I would need it. I opened my Mazda and started driving down the street.

I got up from bed and to work in a matter of 15 minutes. 'New record' I mutter under my breath just as I was about to knock lightly on Lestrades door.

'Come in,' I heard from inside of the room just before I was about to knock. I opened the door and sat down in his chair opposite him.

'15 minutes ago. That is fast. No wonder it's a new record,' He said smiling at the last part. I fought with myself to not blush.

'Well, the reason I called you into your day off today was because I need you to do something which I would normally do myself, but I just have not had the time to do it with all this work on me,'

I look at his desk. Sure enough, there was piles of papers and photographs. Obviously he was writing reports on the recent investigations he has had recently. I wonder how busy it would be for me when I become a real detective.

'Yes sir, I will do what you ask,' I say to him.

'Oh good! That takes some weight off my shoulders,' He said thankfully.

'I need you to go to Sherlock again-,'

My shoulders sag instantly and Lestrade noticed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people! I am still going to continue with this story and I will NOT be deleting it anytime soon but reviews on how it is so FAR will be great! Also, reviews on any mistakes would be appreciated :) Thank you for being patient as I was not available for a couple of days. Here is another chapter! Stay Awesome! -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

'Yes I know he is a pain in the bottom to deal with but this provides you with a real good opportunity to do some proper detecting with the world's best detective and that is a really good deal to me!,' Lestrade said.

Not everything was bad with what Lestrade just said. Maybe it was a good thing to do. Maybe I could learn something from Sherlock. But then again. I can't learn anything from a man who doesn't know what the Earth revolved around. Just tips on how to be a crazy friendless person.

'Well okay. I guess, if he's not too much trouble.' I sighed.

'Yes, well I need you to aid him with the case you delivered to him yesterday. Here,' Lestrade said giving me a folder that looked exactly like the one I delivered yesterday. 'It's a bit like the work experience you get when you are a teenager when you just follow that one person around and learn from it except you are getting paid,'

'Yes, I think I can manage,' I added with a fake smile.

'Briliant, just go to his place and stick with him, even if he does not want you then I'm sure John will convince him.' He said.

I said no more and I left his office and started walking to my car. _Uhhhh why me?! I want to be a detective but I didn't sign up for this! _I thought. I got in my car and sat in there, thinking about what I was going to say to convince Sherlock. Nothing came to me so I decided to think of something on the way there.

As I drove up Baker Street, still with nothing on my mind yet, I thought that this street is going to be a very familiar street if Lestrade keeps coming up with these pointless jobs. Still, I couldn't say _no. _I parked outside 221B Baker Street and sighed loudly. Another day of nonsense from the _great _Sherlock Holmes. Well, at least I had John.

_Knock knock knock. _I stood outside the black door patiently until I heard footsteps coming towards me from the inside. Heavier footsteps than Mrs Hudson. It must be John.

'Oh! Hello Sally, what has Lestrade told you to do this time?'

'It's for Sherlock,' I answered.

'Of course,' John said knowingly and opening the door wider so I could step in. Nothing had changed inside of course and it was quiet like usual. I consciously walk up the stairs until I hear a low bass tone.

'John! Who is it? Is it that Sally girl?,' Sherlock half shouted.

I appear in the doorway and his shoulders sagged.

'What is it this time?' He turned back to his laptop. Again, he looked annoyed that I was there.

'Orders from Lestrade, I need to aid you in this case-' I say.

'No,' Sherlock says firmly as John comes through the doorway and sits down on the settee. I try to think with something to persuade him but my mind goes blank. I look at John frantically and he understands.

'Sherlock, Sally could help you in this case, besides, you don't know what you are doing-' John said but he was interrupted by Sherlock who quickly looked at John.

'I know what I'm doing John!' He argues.

'Sally can hel-' John almost finishes his sentence but was again interrupted by Sherlock.

'No!' He says firmly, this time looking at me in the eyes.

There was silence for a couple of seconds but me and John both jump when my phone rang. I feel around my bag for it and finally find it and put it in my ear.

'Hello?' I ask.


	8. Chapter 8

** Hello Guys! Two chapters in one day! This chapter is half Sally's view and half Sherlock's view but first is the Sally one. The Sherlock point of view has been mentioned to me by a reviewer so I hope this makes you want to review this! :) Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

'Hello Sally,' Lestrade's voice came through. 'I was wondering, are you at Baker Street?'

'Yes,' I answer.

'Is he taking it well?'

I sighed. Lestrade knew what that meant.

'Put him on the phone,' Lestrade said while sighing himself.

I held the phone and looked at Sherlock. I walked over to his laptop and held it in front of the screen so that he _had_ to take it. Childish but effective. He looked at me for a second and took the phone from my hands.

'Lestrade.' He said into the phone.

I watched as Sherlock got up from his seat and started pacing up and down the small living room whilst listening to the phone. I heard the muffled voice of Lestrade but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

'But-' Sherlock said but was being blocked of by Lestrade. It seemed to me that Lestrade was bossing Sherlock around like Sherlock was a little kid. Maybe Lestrade was threatening Sherlock from interfering with the Scotland Yard. Sneaky.

* * *

_Knock knock knock. _I heard the door. Small hands judging by the depth of the sound. John placed his newspaper on the coffee table and I put my violin and bow down and start walking to the laptop. John walks down the creaky stairs and open the heavy door. I log into the laptop and start searching on the web for 'U.N.I.T' I needed to know more about it. I had only heard snippets of it from Mycroft and he wasn't helping me any more. I heard muffled voices down the stairs and judging by the heightened voice, it was a female. I heard the door close and someone of medium size walking up the stairs. Confused I call out,

'John! Who is it? Is it that Sally girl,'

Just as I had said that, she appeared in the doorway and my shoulders sagged. _What is she doing here again?! Something Lestrade told her to do.. _I though.

'What is it this time?' I turned to my laptop. I don't like visitors.

'Orders from Lestrade, I need to aid you in this case-' She says.

'No,' I say firmly as John comes through the doorway and sits down on the settee.

'Sherlock, Sally could help you in this case, besides, you don't know what you are doing-' John said but I interrupt him by sharply turning in his direction.

'I know what I'm doing John!' I grumble.

'Sally can hel-' John almost finishes his sentence but I interrupted him again.

'No!' I say firmly as I looked Sally in the eyes cautiously.

And there was silence. Beautiful silence only for a few seconds until Sally's phone rings. Both of them jump slightly and Sally reaches into her bag and pulls her phone to her ear as I turn back to the laptop.

'Hello?' She asks. There was silence in-between her speech except a muffled voice. Lestrade.

'Yes,'

She sighed.

She walked over to me and dangles the phone from her fingers in front of my laptop. I had to take it, it was Lestrade. I looked at Sally and take the phone from her hand. Her phone was a Nokia. Not a new one so she must be a bit short on money. Being a trainee-detective wouldn't earn you that much. Obviously she lives in a flat and for the extra money; she works in a mini DVD store as to the fact that her name was displayed on the title for that shop. She lives with a dirty male and she shoes grief and traumatisation in the past. I put the phone in my ear.

'Lestrade.' I say.

'Sherlock.' He says sternly. 'Can you not be a pain today and just do as I ask?'

I stay silent.

'I know silence means no Sherlock!'

I was still silent but strolling backwards and forwards across the living room.

'Fine, if you don't do it… I'll… I'll stop you from interfering with the Scotland Yard!' He says sternly.

He needed my help. He has done what I wanted him to do. Maybe I should do what he wanted me to do for once. And there was nothing more I could do than provide service for Scotland Yard.


	9. Chapter 9

** Hello guys! Another chapter is up! Oh and just in case you think that this story is getting boring. Don't worry! After a few more chapters the story will be getting more exciting! I have plenty of sneaky tricks up my sleeve that's for sure! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

He sighed and said, 'Yes fine, but I am warning you that this must NOT happen again!' He told Lestrade firmly. He closed the phone and handed it to me.

'Right, I need everything you know about this case,' Sherlock asked me.

'Um, well okay,' I looked at John who was sitting on the settee, listening to our every word and then back to Sherlock. 'U.N.I.T. is a secret government organisation that handles everything that are… Well…,'

'What?' John asked.

'Weird and alien,' I said.

There was a few moments of silence and then John laughed.

'What?! Alien! Are you serious?!'

Sherlock looked at John with a serious face to try and tell him that everything was serious. John stopped laughing and suddenly looked a bit shocked.

'What, you mean that aliens are real?' He asked.

'Don't you remember the spaceship crashing into Big Ben?' I ask him.

'He was in Afghanistan,' Sherlock told me.

'Oh yeah,' I say.

John still looked a bit shocked and to make she that we weren't lying, he raced to the laptop and started typing. Sherlock walked towards me.

'Has U.N.I.T. got anything to do with your trauma situation a few years back?' Sherlock asked me in a low tone. John was not listening to us, he was still typing furiously. I wondered how he could of possibly known about my past by just looking at me.

'It's all in your personality. Obviously something has scared or affected you in the past and now you are displaying obvious signs of trauma with this case,' He said.

I was amazed by what had just happened. This man truly knew his detecting. But reading your life story and knowing all your secrets was just _not _okay.

'Well it isn't obvious to everyone and I would like to keep it that w-'

'Something alien and out of this world has visited you,' He interrupted. Meanwhile, John had found an article about the Big Ben crash and was staring at the laptop screen, mouth slightly open in astonishment.

I stared at Sherlock and Sherlock stared back at me without even moving. 'Don't. Tell. Anyone,' I said to him very sternly to make sure he got the message into his stupid head. We stared some more until John interrupted us.

'It's real! What you guys said is real!' John said, standing to his feet and having a look of pure excitement on his face. I almost laughed at his expression. 'Aliens, proper aliens have visited us!'

Me and Sherlock looked at him in a way that John immediately shut up. He almost blushed because of his childish ways.

'And do you know anything more about the blue box in this case?' Sherlock asked, turning to face me.

'No,' I lied smoothly. The only reason why I lied was that I didn't want anyone to think that I was the meaning for the blue box. I wanted to wipe the memory of the box that was bigger on the inside and I wanted to forget about the Angels too. But I had to find the Doctor man and the only way I was going to find him was to track down the blue box.


	10. Chapter 10

** Hey guys! I know that this is a VERY short one but I promise a longer one later on this day! Any reviews would be delightful and hope you enjoy this chapter! Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

'Hmm,' Sherlock said. 'Okay then,' and with that he sat down by the laptop and started typing onto it. Not knowing what to do, I just stood there.

'Anyone want a cup of tea?' John said as I stood there awkwardly.

'Please,' I said as John walked over to Sherlock and took his tea, they glanced at each other, and then Sherlock faced the laptop once again.

John walked to the kitchen and I followed him.

'Is he always like this?' I whispered.

'Like what?' John asked, glancing at me.

'I tried to think of something to say but nothing really came to me except the word,

'Annoying,' I said.

John sighed and whilst working on the three teas. 'Always, but you get used to it,' he said, smiling.

I looked at Sherlock and back to John.

John finished with the teas and handed mine to me. To be polite, I took Sherlock's cup of tea, walked to where he was where he was furiously typing away on the laptop and placed it next to him.

'Got up in a bit of a rush this morning Sally? Obviously it was going to be in a day off for you,' Sherlock said without breaking eye contact with the laptop.

My mouth was open. How could he have known that? 'How…,' I stammered.

'No make-up was applied,' He answered.

My mouth was still open. _That was just rude of him_.

'You get used to it,' John called out from the kitchen, holding his cup of tea and smiling slightly.


	11. Chapter 11

** Hello Earthlings! Eheh, another chapter is up like I promised! Hope you enjoy it! Don't be afraid to give me ideas and tell me whether it was good or bad :) Like I said a couple of chapters ago, stay tuned because some exciting parts are up in a couple more chapters! Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

'Get used to what?' Sherlock asked John, finally taking his eyes off the screen.

'Your rudeness,' John answered.

Sherlock looked confused. 'I'm not rude.' He said.

'Yes you are,'

'No I'm not John,' He raised his voice slightly.

'Okay then, whatever you want,' John gave in. Sherlock growled and turned his attention to the laptop once again.

'Child,' John whispered and only I could just about hear it. I smiled and sat down on the settee. It was oddly comfortable and the material was a bit too rough. Just as I was about to sip my tea and finally relax, Sherlock jumped out of his seat and went to the far corner to put his scarf and long coat on. The usual attire.

'Where are you going?' John asked, walking from the kitchen to the living room.

'Westminster Boating Base, you coming?' He called out to John as he walked down the stairs. I stood up and looked at John.

He looked at me and shouted down the stairs, 'Yes!'.

He shot me a smile and put on his coat and walked down the stairs. I followed him quickly, not wanting to fall behind. Outside the door, a taxi had already been summoned and Sherlock was getting into the cab. I closed the door of 221B and walked quickly to the taxi. Once I got in, the taxi started to drive and awkward silence filled the taxi.

'So how long have you been in training?' John asked me, breaking the silence. Sherlock did not move.

'6 months,' I answer back quickly.

'And has it been treating you well?'

I thought about that. Obviously the whole thing has contributed to finding the Doctor but I didn't want John to know that. 'Lots of long and busy days,' I say.

'Yeah, that happens,' John said, looking at Sherlock deliberately.

Again, the awkward silence fills the cab and I thought it was my turn to break the silence.

'So Sherlock, you have a website, _The Science of Deduction_, am I right?' I ask Sherlock.

He looked at me and answered, 'Yes,'

'What do you post on it?'

He looked at me with curiosity and immediately I felt dumb. He obviously doesn't get asked questions like a normal human does.

'I don't go on it much anymore,' He answered back. He only said short answers. He doesn't want me to talk to him.

'And Mr. Watson, you have a blog too?' I asked him.

'Yes, I do, I normally post about the cases me and Sherlock do together. Call me John by the way,'

'Yes, I read them. They are quite fascinating,'

'Thank you,' John smiles.

'Westminster Boat Base you say?' The cabbie asked.

'Yes,' Sherlock said.


	12. Chapter 12

** Hello! Not much to say this time. But enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review it! Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

'Why Westminster Boat Bay?' John asked.

'The last appearance of this blue box that was captured was in Westminster Boat Bay at approximately 10 A.M. on Saturday and oddly enough, the blue box was spotted in places on every day except Sunday. Maybe the culprit could be busy on Sundays which stops him from continuing his prank,' Sherlock said. 'But what confuses me is what would stop the culprit from doing activities on Sundays,'

We all thought for a minute.

'Church?' I said.

John looked at me but Sherlock _stared _at me. It unnerved me.

'What?' I finally ask.

'Church? Church!? Why…' He looked angry 'Nuhh,' He rubbed his hands across his face several times and groaned.

I mouthed at John. _What's wrong with him?_

He mouthed back. _He doesn't know what he is doing._

I felt sorry for Sherlock for a moment. But he might be doing this to get attention.

He finally sat up properly and both John and Sherlock looked at each other for a moment. Finally, John patted Sherlock on the shoulder as the cab came to a stop outside a pier which clearly labelled out in big bold lettering 'Westminster Boating Bay'. John stepped out, then Sherlock, then me. Sherlock tightened his coat and headed down the steps to the sandy beach area.

A large man holding a fishing rod approached John and asked,

'Can I help you lads?' Ignoring the fact that there was a woman present. I sighed.

'Um, I am guessing you are the owner?' John asked. The large man nodded. 'We just need to check on some things around here and we may need to ask some people a few questions, is that okay?'

'Can I see clarification?' The man asked.

'Uhh,' John said just as I pulled out my police badge.

'Carry on then boys!' The man asked, still ignoring that there was a girl around. John turned and walked down the steps to where Sherlock was. Sherlock was kneeling by some sand and observing it. I followed John.

'So, where did you get a police badge?' John asked me.

'You have to be a certified police officer to be able to become a detective.' I answered him. 'Is Sherlock a certified police officer?'


	13. Chapter 13

** Hello guys! Another chapter is up! Now this is where come action and problems start to evolve! Hope you like it and I like reviews. Not saying you should but... You know. I like reviews. Ahahah well enjoy! Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

'Uhhm…' John mumbled.

'No,' Sherlock answered me. Back facing towards me.

He straightened up and mumbled something that both me and John could not hear. Wwe both left him to do his work for a while until I summed up enough courage to ask him what he was doing and how. It was just like Lestrade said, I'm a teenager following that one person around, asking them stupid questions.

I walked up to him. He was looking on the sand. 'So Sherlock. As I am accompanying you, what are you doing precisely?'

He sighed. 'Looking around for anything out of place,' He mumbled still looking at the patch of sand in front of him.

'And have you found anything?' I asked.

He mumbled something and knelt down on the sand. I did too.

'That.' He said pointing at some sand. I was about to ask him what but then I realised. The way the sand came up and down like a tiny mountain and the way that it went around in a perfect square was questioning. The middle was smooth. Exactly like a box had just been dropped here.

'Oh,' I said.

'Yes, the blue box has landed here and footprints are recognisable over there,' Sherlock said pointing to a spot besides the mounted sand. I walked over and kept my distance, not wanting to disturb the evidence. Footprints were recognisable and you could even see the pattern for the soles of the shoes.

'The shoe size is UK 12 and the pattern for the shoe is recognisable as Converse and after a few steps the prints disappear,'

'Was there anyone else with him?'

'Him?' Sherlock asked.

'Well a UK 12 is large. Aand men have large feet.' I said stupidly.

Sherlock huffed. 'Obviously, I just didn't expect you to notice that fact,'

What he calling me _stupid_?!

'Well, back to the question. Was he accompanied?' I asked. I remembered the dark toned girl. The Doctor had called her Martha. She seemed nice and last time I met her, she worked in a shop. Just like I did, well, I still kind of do...

'No,' Sherlock answered.

He was alone. The Doctor was alone. No one should travel alone. I felt sorry for him. Maybe he landed here to find someone else?

'What's bothering you?' Sherlock asked. Curiosity crept up on his face.

'What? Um nothing,' I said rather too quickly for my liking.

Of course something was wrong. What happened to Martha? Travelling with the Doctor must be dangerous. Was she hurt? What had happened to her? Did this happened to all the companions he has?


	14. Chapter 14

** Hey guys! Sorry that this one is a tad late. I have been a tad bit busy with work and everything. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

Sherlock stared at me more. Probably deducing why I acted a bit too weirdly. After a while, Sherlock stood up and walked back up the stairs without muttering a word. He seemed quieter than his usual.

I got up and walked to John who was at the bottom of the stairs.

'He's quieter than his usual self. For once,' I added.

John grunted. 'I think he is confused, an emotion he has never dealt with before,'

'What is confusing him?' I asked.

'This case, think about it though,' He said 'A random object disappearing and appearing without a trace and it's got to him. He just doesn't know what to do and he hates that everyone else here could be judging him because of that,'

'But we are not judging him, this is a _really _confusing case,' I said.

'I know,' John said as he started to walk up the stairs after Sherlock. I followed him.

When we reached to the top of the stairs, we saw Sherlock talking to a man besides his boat called 'The Lost Sailor'.

'What are you saying?!' The man half said and half shouted to Sherlock. Obviously he was getting agitated about something that Sherlock said. Instantly John walked quickly up to him as Sherlock took a step back. The man was fairly large and had a red face for some reason. Probably anger. John strode up to the man, apologised for his friend's behaviour as he took Sherlock's arm and walked back towards me.

'What did you say this time?!' John furiously asked Sherlock.

Sherlock looked shocked and confused about what had just happened. 'I just wanted to know if he had seen anything and then I told him his wife was cheating on him!' He answered.

How can you tell that someone is cheating on you by _looking_ at them?! He's a better detective than I thought.

'You don't say things like that!' John cried out.

'It was perfectly necessary,' Sherlock replied smoothly.

'Oh for the love of-' John said as he walked back to the street to hail another cab.

Sherlock looked at me and I looked at him.

'Very smooth,' I said to him before following John.


	15. Chapter 15

** Hello again! Sorry this one is also late, I have had lot's of things to do... Thank you for your wonderful reviews lately guys! Please enjoy this chapter, starts to get interesting now! Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

It was very quiet in the cab. Nobody moved and nobody spoke for quite a while. Until I started to get curious and started to wonder how on Earth did he manage to deduce that that man's wife was cheating on him. I could tell by John's face that he was thinking the same thing but John was probably used to this by now.

'Sally, this may be unnerving but we need to know your story,' Sherlock said out of the blue.

John looked confused, he didn't understand what Sherlock was on about and he turned to me for information. I thought about it for a moment. John and Sherlock may be able to keep this quiet and I had a feeling that I might have to come out of my shell during this case because it was the only clue that could lead us forward in this case.

I sighed. 'I'll tell you when we are back at Bakers,' I said calmly.

Sherlock nodded once and John still had a really confused face on. He turned to Sherlock where Sherlock just looked at him. Finally, John gave up and relaxed in his seat. Eyebrows burrowing together in confusion.

The taxi parked next to 221B Baker Street and we all got out without muttering a word. We headed up the stairs and John made his way to the kitchen, obviously to make us all teas. I sat down on the rough looking settee and relaxed whilst John gave me my hot tea. Sherlock sat down on his chair opposite me and John decided to stand up. I took a deep breath in, ready to tell them my story.

'A few years back, an odd incidence occurred. And this odd incidence was truly…' I faltered 'Terrifying,'

Sherlock nodded.

'Basically, I had entered a restricted place which was an abandoned house. No one had been in there for years and I got curious. I went in and found a normal house apart from two things. One, the statues were especially creepy and two, there was a message for me on the wall, behind the wallpaper,'

Sherlock's eyebrows mashed together and he held his hands together like in prayer and held it to his nose. In a thoughtful kind of way. John decided to sit down next to me.

'This message warned me that I should duck. It warned me about three times and then I actually ducked. At that moment, something heavy flew past my head. And quite frankly, if I didn't duck…'

'Anyway, the message was signed off by someone called the Doctor..'

Sherlock continued staring at me and John looked intrigued by how this story was going.

'I was so confused and so I head back to my best friend's house…'

I told them the rest of the story occasionally stopping to refill teas. I told them about Kathy and the hidden easter eggs on the seven different DVD's. I told them about what happened to Billy as well and how he got there. I told them about the Weeping Angels and how Larry and I almost got sent back in time. And then I told them about the 'Doctor' man and his accomplice.

After all that had finished, there was not much to say.

'Wow..' John sighed, taking a sip of his tea next to me.


	16. Chapter 16

** Hello, first, I'm sorry that this chapter is the smallest chapter I have ever written but I just wanted to give you 2 chapters in one day as a special thank you for all the reviews and favourites! And also, in celebration of the most views I've had on my stories in one day!

Thank you so much and here's a question for you.

Should I make another story whilst continuing this one? Up to you guys, either review or Private Message me your answer.

A round of applause for you guys! Thank you so much!

Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

Sherlock grunted. And sighed. 'We have to visit that house,' Sherlock finally said.

'No, no we can't go there. The weeping Angels are still there!' I said.

'Yes I know but I am having a hard time believing in these Angels.' He said.

'But-' I tried to interject.

'Just leave it up to me,' John said soothingly patting my arm.

'You know Sherlock,' John began 'This morning I found out that an extra-terrestrial ship had crashed into Big Ben. You watched the footage of that?

'Yes,'

'And what do you think of it?'

Sherlock thought for a moment. 'Is possible'

'Exactly. So you have no proof that these Angels don't exist. But, even I am curious.' John stared at me.

'Please?' He asked.

I thought for a moment and weighed out the pros and the cons in my head 'Fine' I said rather moodily 'But it's your own fault if you get transported to 1969' I huffed. I sat back in the settee and everyone stayed silent for a few moments.

I glanced at my watch and sighed. 5 O'clock. Larry would be wondering where his dinner was about now. I better make a move on.

'I have to go,' I announced. 'You stay here, I don't want you walking off,' I said pointing my finger at Sherlock.

John showed me out again and said his goodbyes.

I got into my Mazda and drove away.


	17. Chapter 17

** Hey guys. I am so so so so so sorry that I have not updated in a while but I have been so busy with lots of different things. I just want to say a big THANK YOU for all the favorites and follows and reviews and views and just saying that this story has had over 1,000 views! Thank you so much! I am so sorry that this chapter is tiny but I promise that the next chapter will be good! Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

When I finally opened the door, Larry poked his head out to the hallway.

'Sally!' He said as he came up to me and closed the door behind me.

'How was your day? Man, I'm starving…' He said.

'We'll talk later. And Larry, you seriously have to start cooking for yourself you know, because I am not going to be here all the time,' I say looking directly at him.

'I could try and make sandwiches I guess,' Larry replied.

'You don't even have to cook to make sandwiches! But I suppose even that's an improvement,'

I chuckled as I made my way to the kitchen. I heard Larry chuckle softly behind me. I looked in the cupboard and started to collect a few things for Larry's dinner. I decided that I wasn't hungry and that I just needed sleep. The headache I had from this morning was creeping up again.

After I had made a happy Larry's dinner, I plodded off to bed. Hopefully I could get rid of this headache. As I snuggled in my duvet I recounted what had happened that day. I met Sherlock again. We found some evidence of the Doctor and I learnt what happens when Sherlock gets frustrated.

_Oh well,_ I thought, _Closer to finding the Doctor._

I had a nightmare that night. One of those nightmares where you couldn't remember a thing in the morning. It wasn't a pleasant one at all. And since I had met Sherlock two days ago, I swear I could feel a bit insane. How did John get through it?

I got up at 2:00 AM and my messy bedroom was dark. My headache had not disappeared but it was still there, dimly throbbing. I got up and went to get a glass of water, trying to remember my nightmare but I stopped after a while and decided to forget it.


	18. Chapter 18

** Guys! I am so so so so so (Insert about a million sorry's here) about being so late! I have been really really busy! I hope you can forgive me! I want to just give you all cookies for being patient. However, I am curious to know if you want another story? I have a few ideas in my head and I want to know what you think! Of course I will still be continuing with this one. I want to thank Squirrel-Face for all the wonderful reviews! Thank you for being patient and as always, review what you think! Stay Awesome - Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

I woke up in the morning, disappointed because I still had that annoying headache but I decided to ignore it and hope for the best. I got changed and applied make-up this time. What Sherlock said to me yesterday was just so plain _rude_. I couldn't get over the fact that he noticed everything with a single glance. To be honest, it freaked me out. He was a literal genius, one you didn't get to see everyday.

Unless you lived in London.

After I got myself ready I took a bite out of some burnt toast that Larry tried to make.

'Hey!' Larry called out as I made my way to my door. I smiled and got into my car.

When I got in, my phone rang and I answered it.

'Hello?' I asked.

'Ah, hello Sally,' Came Lestrade's voice through my phone. 'Are you making your way to Sherlock?' He asked.

I sighed. 'Yes,' I told him.

'Brilliant, let's just hope he behaves today.' Lestrade said and with that, he hung up.

I sighed loudly in my car and put it into gear.

Once I got to the front door, I didn't even have to knock because the door swung open and John's face came into view.

'Oh hello Sally!' He greeted me as he motioned for me to come in. _How the heck did he know I was there?!_

'How.. How did you..' I stammered.

'Oh, Sherlock heard your Mazda,' John answered my question. He must've wondered how Sherlock managed to do that as well. I walked up the creaky stairs with John behind me and I step into the living room.

'Tea?' John asked me as I stood in the Living room staring at Sherlock who was on his laptop, again.

'Um, please,' I answer.

'No time for tea, John,' Sherlock said with his eyes still fixated on the screen. 'We are going to the _scary_ house now,' Sherlock emphasized the _scary_.

'Now?' I asked with dread in my voice.

'Yep!' Sherlock practically hopped to his coat and scarf and shot down the stairs. Obviously hailing a taxi already.

I sighed. _Great_.


	19. Chapter 19

** OMG GUYS! I'm baaackk! I have missed you all so much! I am so sorry and it's just been so busy for me recently. Oh well, that's all in the past now and now we have a new chapter! Hope you guys like it and I hope I can update sooner than last time. Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

Sherlock paid the cabbie as me and John got out. We stood on the wet leaves. I looked over to John whose mouth was open partially.

'Wow,' He finally managed to say. Sherlock stood next to him.

'Now you know why I wanted to come here,' I said to him. He looked at me for a second and returned his full attention to the beauty of the house. Yes, it was old. But it was beautifully old. Smashed windows, paint peeling off, vines and leaves snaking its' way across the house. It was in ruins. Just like the last time.

Last time was years ago and the house had not changed one bit, even the fence was its' rusty old same. The same rusty old fence I had to climb over now. Sherlock managed to get over already and was heading towards the eerie house of Wester Drumlins. I walked towards the fence, hoping to catch up with Sherlock. I held onto the cold bars and worked my way up and over. John found climbing it easier than I did probably due to the fact that he was an army doctor. As I half walked and half jogged to Sherlock I started to remember the terrible memories I had when I was there last time. Flashbacks were going through my head at a million miles per hour. But the one worst memory had finally caught up to me and flashed brightly in my head. The Weeping Angels were still here. The weeping Angels had stared at each other and got stuck. They could not move. Not now. Not ever. But why did I have the feeling that we were walking towards danger?

Sherlock was by my side now and he looked like he had already deduced the whole history of that house. It didn't matter what he thought of the house though, I just wanted to prove him wrong. That there were such things that didn't belong in the world. That there were things that existed even though they shouldn't. I couldn't wait to see that face.

We were all by the front door now. John looked uneasy and Sherlock had the faint trace of nervousness even though he was the world's first consulting detective. We all took a breath and I held the handle. It was wet and cold but I pushed it and the door creaked open silently. Sherlock decided to enter first and take a look around. John went in second and I last.

The house was eerie and cold. It seemed that no one had been here for ages. I was probably the last one to be in this house with Larry. I shuddered, those memories ought to stay away. Every night after that incident for 3 months, I would have nightmares. So Larry would come in and soothe me everytime. I didn't try going to the doctor's for help. They would not believe me. I was too deep in my thoughts to realise that I was standing in the middle of the corridor with no one else around me. My heart beat fast and strong, where did Sherlock and John go? Oh god, where are they?

'John?' I half shouted, hoping to get a response.

I waited for a few seconds. My heart hammering in my chest. I didn't want to be alone.

'Yeah?' I heard the voice coming from the back of the house.

I breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank god_, I thought.

I made my way to the back of the house where Sherlock was looking at the wall where the Doctor had left a message for me all those years back. He watched it with utter confusion. He didn't know what was going on, the poor sod.


	20. Chapter 20

** Sorry for the ridiculously small chapter today, but at least I updated. I may be a little late but I send my prayers to the victims of Hurricane Sandy. I hope all your family and friends are safe. Hope you like this chapter! Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

'1969?' Sherlock said. Eyebrows burrowing together in confusion. '1969?!' He half shouted, storming out of the door.

John quickly followed Sherlock's steps. 'Sherlock!'

'What?!' Sherlock said sharply turning around. 'It's not possible John! She's tricking us! There is no such thing as time travel!' Sherlock was agitated. I knew this would happen.

'Sherlock! Calm down! Just calm down and figure this out. The sooner you are done looking around, the sooner we can go home.' John said calmly. He seemed to know exactly how Sherlock was going to react. Sherlock took a deep breath in and nodded slightly at John. He cleared his throat and left the room, presumably to check out the other rooms. A shiver ran down my spine. _The basement, _I thought, _The Weeping Angels._

John followed Sherlock and I walked straight down the corridor for the basement. Sherlock was already there and he looked at me with suspicion and then eyed the door that separated the basement from the rest of the house.

'Yes,' I answered his unasked question. 'They are here,'

He slowly moved his hand to hold the old and rusty metal door knob and he turned it. It creaked but finally the door opened with a load eerie creak that would make ordinary people freak out. Of course, Sherlock displayed no such emotion on his face but when I looked at John, you could see that fear was creeping up in his face as well as mine was. I stared downstairs, afraid of what was about to come. My headache started to pound against my skull slightly and I realised that I had been holding my breath for a while now. I silently drew air back into me. Sherlock stepped down cautiously, aware that some stairs may be faulty.

Suddenly I felt a strange sensation come through my body. I didn't know what type of feeling it was but I had certainly had never experienced it before. My headache pounded furiously and the next thing I knew was that I was falling.

Then I saw black.


	21. Chapter 21

** Hello people! Yes! Another chapter! I just wanted to thank you guys so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites. They definitely mean something to me and this story! I got a review about my cliffhangers. Yes, I use cliffhangers to give the story more suspense and so I can also wind you guys up ;) Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

I realised I was lying on a cold hard floor. I opened my eyes and John Watson was kneeling next to me with his hand touching my shoulder lightly.

'Sally,' He said. His voice was faint but was getting better with every second that passed. I realised that Sherlock was kneeling at my other side and concern grew in his face.

'Sally, can you hear me?' John said. My hearing was better now.

'Y-yes,' I stuttered. I shivered lightly, which was odd as it was not cold.

'Do you want to sit up?' John asked me.

'Um,' I answered, 'Yeah,'

He helped me sit up with my back against the wall, I was still in the corridor and the basement was next to me. Sherlock stood up and stepped down into the basement.

'You fainted,' John said, still kneeling next to me.

'I gathered,' I said while John got out his keys and brought out a light to look into my eyes with. Of course he had medical equipment with him.

'You're fine Sal but do you know why you fainted? You don't seem to have low blood pressure,' John asked.

'Um, just uh been a bit busy lately..' I lied.

'Is it the past that affected you? This house?' He asked.

'Uhh yeah, must be,' My headache flared up again.

I heard footsteps coming back up from the basement. Sherlock must've seen them by now and maybe he'll even throw another tantrum on how impossible they can be. Or he'll just believe that they were statue.

I saw him and I looked up at his face. No surprise and no confusion settled onto his face. I was confused. Surely he must be feeling _something _by looking at them.

'There is nothing there,' Sherlock said, looking at John. His voice echoed slightly through the old, wooden house. I felt shocked. _What? _Why aren't they there? Fear shook through me. What if they escaped somehow. What if someone moved them. What if they are around the house?

I stood up far too quickly. My head span and I would've fell over if it wasn't for John holding me upright.

'What do you mean they are not in there?!' I half screeched at him.

'They are not there. Maybe they were never there Sally,' Sherlock calmly said even though I was clearly losing it. This was my worse dream come true. No one believing in me.

'What?!' I was losing the plot. I raced down the basement to check if he was right. I wanted to prove him wrong.

And you would never guess what I found.


	22. Chapter 22

** Hello Earthlings! This is the chapter you have all been waiting for with that nasty cliffhanger I left for you in the last chapter. I have to say, giving you a massive cliffhangers are quite enjoyable! MUAHAHHA, you guys are doomed. Oh well, now you can figure out what Sally found. Have fun! BTW I am also making a new story while continuing this one. I will get back to you soon. Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

Nothing. The basement was empty. No one was there.

My head span and I took a step back in fear. _What if they were in the house_. As I took a step back, a bright light reflected into my eye. I stopped and observed what had reflected light.

It was a gold key. A key on some string covered over with some dust. I took a deep breath in. _It couldn't be. _

The TARDIS key that I acquired years ago was now covered lightly with dust but other than that it was sat on the floor waiting to be found. I stepped slowly towards the key, watching out for danger.

I got close enough and I bent down to grab it. As I did that I noticed foot prints in the dust. _Was that our foot prints? _No that couldn't be. Different patterns of the shoe.

I stood up with the gold key in my hands and I observed the foot prints some more. It looked like someone had circled the statues in confusion. The foot prints stopped and it made a pattern which looked like the person had struggled. Then a flat surface had been moved slightly. I opened my mouth in shock.

The person must've tried to move them. They tried to move the Weeping Angels. Then the Weeping Angel must've lost eye contact with one another and then…

I felt the colour drain away from my face.

The Weeping Angels moved.

They could've moved the person back in time or worse, killed them.

Right when I had realised what had happened, I heard a thump right above me, on the second floor. It could've been Sherlock but as soon as I heard John asking 'What was that?' and a short reply saying 'I don't know' in a low tone I knew it was them outside the basement.

We needed to get out of here.

Fast.

I dashed up the basement stairs to John and Sherlock's surprise and by the look on my face they knew something was wrong. Even though Sherlock did not believe about the Angels, he knew that the fear in my face was genuine. All of that had happened in less than a second before everyone dashed to the front door. As we ran to the door another bang from upstairs echoed through the house. The front door was getting closer now and the fear was starting to get to me. The flashbacks kept returning to me as I tried to shake them off. The headache was pounding and the door was in Sherlock's grip. He turned it.

It was locked.

He shook the door making sure that it wasn't jammed but as soon as we Sherlock looked back at us, we knew we had to find another way out of here. We all turned around at the same time and then John and I gasped.

A Weeping Angel was no less than 6 metres away from us in the hallway. I instantly knew what to do but the others didn't. Without taking my eyes of the Weeping Angel I quietly say,

'Right, this is the thing about them. Do Not Blink. If you blink, it moves closer, okay?' I quietly say. None of them respond until Sherlock mentioned what would've been on everyone's mind.

'How… How do these exist?'


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello again! Well this chapter is certaintly a gut wrenching one! I'm also teasing the Johnlock fans a bit here ;) Ahahah! Like I said, I was going to make a new story and which I have! It's called 'The Sick TimeLord' which I will update at least once every two days. If not, I'm really busy :( Enjoy this wonderful chapter! Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

'Uhh…' John tried to say something but nothing came.

'Stay calm, we should move to try and find a way out,' Sally calmly said.

'Yeah… Okay, agreed Sherlock?' John asked him.

It took a few moments for Sherlock to reply but in the end he did.

'These cannot exist John, in no shape or form!' Sherlock replied. Finally, I got angry.

'So you're calling me a liar?' I said while turning sharply to face Sherlock. As I did that, John gasped. I turned back to see that the Weeping Angel moved closer towards us. My sudden movement had caused everyone to blink. _Damn it._

'Sorry,' I said as soon as I realised my mistake.

It took a while to think of a plan but after a minute of thinking about it, I announced it.

'Right. We are all going to stick together and find a way out. John, keep watch behind us. Basically look behind you and don't blink. Sherlock, you keep watch on the sides and I'll move us forward to another exit. Agreed?' I asked.

I heard a yes from John and a sort of grunt from Sherlock and so then I proceeded with my plan, walking slowly to the side door.

I finally realised that the sun had almost set and the sky was getting darker with every passing moment. _We need to get out of here fast._ I walked down the corridor, towards the weeping angels and turned a right. Thank god that the Weeping Angel did not cover our way out. I doubted that this Weeping Angel was the only one prowling around the house. My step quickened as the sun had almost quickly disappeared. Finally the side door was in view and I almost run towards it, hoping that it was open and that they had not locked it.

I turned the cold knob and thankfully, it opened. I looked back to Sherlock and John closely behind me. _Holding hands._

_Poor John, _I thought, _He must be terrified._

I stepped outside, breathing fresh air instead of old and dusty air. Sherlock and John came out of the house seconds later. They both looked at me.

'Stay staring at them!' I warned them quickly.

Both of them looked back and John gasped again. I went to look how many were there. Three. Three Weeping Angels were in the corridor with mouths open which revealed sharp stone teeth. I was too caught up to notice where the fourth one was but as soon as that came into mind I turned around frantically searching for it. I look up and down and see it no where. _Oh well. Come on Sally, Get out of here!_

I trust my instincts and yell at John and Sherlock.

'Run for it!'

We all started running towards the gate as fast as we could. We were all terrified and scared and we just wanted to get out of there. Fast.

The gate was in my grip now as I tried to hurl myself over the top, I slipped and cut my hand hallway through but John helped me. We all jumped down from the gate onto the other side, knowing that we were in some way safe. It wasn't until we turned back until we got the biggest shock.


	24. Chapter 24

**So sorry for not updating in a while! I have been focusing on the new story 'The Sick TimeLord'. You guys should check it out if you want! Hope you enjoy this short chapter. Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

Up against the gate were the three Weeping Angels in their own scariest pose. Even one had tried to climb the gate. All three of us were panting. Especially me considering I hadn't joined a gym in a while but was still looking good but I never really thought about my fitness. But back to reality; the Angels were terrifying. After a moment of all three of us being glued to the ground in shock, we bolted back to the road to hail a taxi and get the hell out of there.

We hailed a taxi and John said hurriedly to the Cabbie,

'221 Baker Street please mate,' He sounded out of breath and the cabbie frowned.

'Been running mate?' The cabbie said as I shut the door behind everyone and the taxi started to drive.

'Something like that,' I say.

During the ride back, you could see the fear on everyone's faces. Well, Sherlock looked the least worried, what with his unemotional lifestyle. Still, he had the very faint trace of fear, shock and disbelief painted on his face. We stayed silent for the whole ride, occasionally looking at each other and exchanging looks that were pretty much like _what the hell did I just witness _type of look. I understood why John looked so spooked out, I had gone through that as well. And I still wasn't over it.

We parked next to 221 Baker Street and walked up the stairs without muttering a word. John had gone to the kitchen to make teas and Sherlock picked up his violin, sat down and started plucking at the strings. I sat down in the settee opposite while John gave me my hot cup of tea. I sipped it and felt immediately relieved, it was just what I needed.

We stayed silent for a few moments, reminiscing about what happened today. I shuddered, today had not been a good day.

'So,' John started 'What now?'

Everything stayed quiet apart from the violin and John's question was ignored.

'Well, do you believe me now?' I ask Sherlock. He looked me in the eye and he stopped plucking. After a while of just looking at me dead in the eye and possibly choosing whether to start believing that there is more to the universe than we think, he finally said it.


	25. Chapter 25

** A chapter for each story today! If you don't know what I mean, check out my other story 'The Sick TimeLord'! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

'No,' Sherlock said, plain and simple.

_Wait, I must have misheard him. _I think. But I'm pretty sure He said exactly what I didn't want to hear. He certainly had a knack for that.

'What?' I ask back in disbelief.

He paused. 'You heard exactly what I said, I see no use in saying it again,'

I stared at him.

'Anyway, how do I know you aren't just tricking us? Are you just trying to get me to find information about others for you? Trying to scare John so that I… I..' Sherlock stumbled 'Why should I trust you?'

'You don't have to.' I started 'Just remember that I never wanted to do this, these are orders from my boss and I have to obey, I never wanted to talk to a freak!'

The last part came out as an accident. I never meant to call him that but my anger was boiling inside of me. No one had ever believed me in all the years I kept this quiet. It was only me and Larry who knew about this. I watched as Sherlock's face changed from slight shock to anger. In a flash, he was up and walking out of the door.

John looked at me, he noticed my shocked face and he took it into consideration that I never meant to say that.

'Don't worry Sal,' He said to me as he followed Sherlock.

And so I was left in the apartment of 221B, alone. I sat there and took in how bad it must be for Sherlock and how my emotional outburst affected the both of us. Then I took in how much everything had changed and how much we learnt through these past couple of days.

'Wow…' I muttered under my breath.

I took a sip of my tea and looked around the apartment for a while, questioning how long it would take for John to calm Sherlock down. Sherlock was a tough man to deal with.

It seemed like hours ago, I met Sherlock right here, in this room. And within those hours, we learnt so much more that you would normally do about each other. For instance, Sherlock must have anorexia or something. The man was thin as a stick and not once did I see him eat anything.

Half an hour later, I stopped thinking so heavily and felt a little hungry. I got up and walked over the fridge, hoping that John had stored something decent in. As I walked to the fridge, I noticed a funny smell coming from the fridge area. _Maybe something has gone off_, I thought. I opened the fridge door to investigate and found mould on a plate. The green and brown _thing_ was just lying on a plate. _Eww! _I slammed the fridge door and pulled a face.

'Why?' I mumbled.


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh. My. Gosh. I am so sorry that I never posted again! I decided to have a holiday and like Lestrade, I took multiple. I hope you can forgive me and free cyber-hugs to anyone who wants one. I have a short one here today, hopefully the next one is longer and I just want to apologize once more. Thank you to anyone who favourited or reviewed while I was gone! Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

A couple of hours had passed when they got back. The door had opened and shut and without looking or talking to me, Sherlock went straight to his laptop. John came up behind him and looked at me, he walked to the kitchen and put the kettle onto boil. I walked over to Sherlock who was typing furiously onto his laptop.

I was hesitant but I said it. 'I'm sorry.' He looked up at me. 'Sorry about what I said earlier,'

There was silence for a few moments as me and Sherlock looked at each other. After a while, he looked back at his laptop.

'Yeah,' was all he said.

Immediately I felt guilt. I just wanted him to know that I was really genuinely sorry for the unnecessary outburst, but I knew that nothing I would say would change his views of me. But it was time to forget about the past now, we had to focus on this case. I found a seat on the couch and thought, but when I thought, flashes of past memories and the house was brought back to life. I shuddered and stopped thinking.

John gave me my tea and I sipped at it. Meanwhile Sherlock was running his hands through his hair, almost in frustration. I frowned, as far as I've known him, he never displayed emotions, he locked all the emotions up in a steel cage and threw away the key as far as I had heard.

John also frowned, so it wasn't just me. I turned my attention back to my tea and took another sip. We sat in silence and listened to the faint tap tap of the keyboard and Sherlock seemed to be more agitated until he suddenly brought his hands down onto the table, grunted in frustration, left the room, and headed upstairs. I stood up and so did John, I was about to start walking upstairs when John touched my shoulder and we communicated wordlessly.

John headed upstairs and I sat back down. I heard muffled arguments going on from upstairs when Ms. Hudson came into the living room.

'What on Earth is happening up there?' She asked me. I never really knew how fragile Ms. Hudson looked until just now, when I had a proper look at her.

'They are just… Talking' I answered with a smile to reassure her. _She must be used to this, _I thought.


End file.
